


Coming Clean

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Implied Arbitro/Kau, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Just because Kiriwar got in there first doesn't mean Gunji can't have a shower. There's room in there for two, right?





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: contains brief mentions of dismemberment and gore. Because TnC is such a lovely, fluffy series? :D As always, huge thanks to my wonderful beta, LdyBastet!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Nitro+Chiral.

Gunji’s ears hurt. Mostly because as soon as they had walked into Arbitro’s office, he’d started shrieking at them. It happened a lot.

Oversleep? Yelled at.

Scare off a potential competitor? Yelled at?

“Accidentally” kill a potential competitor? _Definitely_ yelled at.

Come back trailing blood, mud, and other unidentifiable substances all over Arbitro’s shiny floors, like they were doing right that second…

“How many times have I told you two idiots not to… Stop! Stop _right there_! Don’t you dare take another step!” Arbitro’s nose wrinkled as he glared at them. “What exactly are you covered in?”

“Dunno.”

Which was true. Gunji’s prey hadn’t wanted to play, leading him on a winding chase through the dilapidated buildings that populated Toshima and down into what might have once been a sewer. Wasn’t as much fun as it sounded and Gunji had been pissed when he’d finally managed to catch up. He’d taken his time, slicing the guy apart piece by piece and really making him suffer for all the trouble he’d put Gunji through. Hell, there were probably still a few bits of him hanging off Gunji’s hoodie. Only problem was, it wasn’t until after Kiriwar caught up and the guy was long past being able to answer that Gunji had remembered they were chasing him for a reason…

One of Kiriwar’s hands settled on Gunji’s shoulder, pulling Gunji backwards as he strode into the room. With each new footprint that appeared on the floor, Arbitro’s face had grown more and more flushed under the mask. “Hey, you send us to deal with shitbags, this is what you get. Fake tags and knock-off Line, like you asked.”

The tags and vials hit Arbitro’s desk with a clatter. Arbitro took one of the vials delicately between his gloved fingers and held it up to the light as he examined the contents. “Acceptable. Did you find any information about the supplier?”

“Not this time. They guy kind of… fell to pieces.”

If Kiriwar had been trying for subtlety, it was immediately ruined by Gunji’s crowing, unable to hold back the laugh that had been building up inside him any longer. Why the hell should he? His victim’s face had been too fucking funny as the first finger came off; every time Gunji thought of it, he laughed even harder.

Right up until Kiriwar hit him over the back of the head with Mitsuko, anyway.

There was a pause as Arbitro waited until he was sure Gunji was completely finished. “I see. I want you two to go back out again tomorrow and track his associates. It’s of the utmost importance our supply lines aren’t tampered with, and I… I… What do you think you’re doing??”

While Arbitro was speaking, Kau had slid from his customary spot draped over Arbitro’s lap and crawled over to sniff at Gunji – probably because he smelled interesting. Or maybe just disgusting. Gunji had reached down to pet at the boy’s hair, the traces of blood and dirt on his hand leaving a nasty smear on the gleaming silver strands as he did so. Somehow, it registered dimly in the back of Gunji’s mind that this might have been the wrong thing to do. Kau was abruptly pulled backwards, Arbitro somehow managing to cradle the boy in his arms while simultaneously herding the two filthy Executioners out of the room.

“Out! Out, the pair of you! Don’t you dare show your faces again until you’re both presentable!” Arbitro pulled Kau even closer, taking great care not to touch the mess on his hair. “As for you, bath time…”

The door slammed in their faces.

“Guess we’d better hit the shower. Get moving, bird brain.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Gunji trailed after Kiriwar down the increasingly mud-stained hall, deliberately stepping where Kiriwar hadn’t and dragging his feet to make the maximum amount of mess. It was almost a game, making patterns along the hallways until Gunji got bored and realised just how far behind Kiriwar he was. By the time he caught up, he was just in time to have another door slammed in his face. The fuck was wrong with everyone today?

“Hey!” Gunji hammered on the door. “Hey, asshole! Open up!”

Kiriwar’s lazy drawl echoed through the wood. “Nah… Think I’m gonna go first. Maybe you can jerk off or something out there while you wait.”

Jerking off would be kinda fun, but… No way was he going to let some shitty old man use up all the hot water first! Gunji continued to yell and pound at the door, making enough noise that half of Toshima could probably hear him. As a last resort, Gunji grabbed the handle and started rattling it, half hoping to pull it off the door. 

The door creaked open. Kiriwar might have slammed the door in his face, but he hadn’t bothered to lock it. Heh. Who was the idiot now, huh?

He slipped inside the room, stripping off as silently as he could manage. Which was pretty damn silent - Gunji could be surprisingly stealthy when he wanted to. Funny how Kiriwar didn’t react to the sudden lack of noise though. Either Kiriwar was so fucking old he’d gone deaf or he was so used to tuning out Gunji’s screaming that he didn’t even realise it had stopped. 

Kiriwar’s back was turned, eyes shut as he leaned into the spray. All Gunji needed to do was slip in behind him and then, uh… poke him in the arse or something, and he’d give the bastard one hell of a scare. It would be payback, right?

It didn’t quite work the way Gunji had hoped. Almost the instant he’d closed in and tried to poke Kiriwar in the back, he’d found himself with Kiriwar’s hands closed around his neck as he was slammed against the glass walls of the shower. He was left dangling there in suspense, air supply slowing being cut off as the pressure was increased, until Kiriwar rolled his eyes and grunted. “Moron. You’re lucky I didn’t break your neck.”

Gunji managed to wheeze out a response. “Like to see you try.”

“Maybe next time.” Kiriwar dropped him, leaving Gunji to rub at his neck and gulp in air. He’d barely recovered when a sponge was thrown at his face. “Since you’re here, you can scrub my back.”

Grumbling the whole while, Gunji did as he was told. He started out doing a piss-poor job, barely rubbing the sponge over Kiriwar’s back while he sulked, but gradually got more into it. Kiriwar had a pretty impressive body, after all, and here he was being told to put his hands all over it. The earlier lack of air and the fact that he was getting to rub his hands all over Kiriwar’s well-honed muscles meant he was already nursing one hell of a hard-on. He was just starting to wonder if he could get away with slipping a finger or two down Kiriwar’s arse crack when Kiriwar turned and the sponge was grabbed off him.

“Your turn.”

Kiriwar started to soap up Gunji’s torso, wiping away the mess of their earlier chase. It didn’t take him long to notice Gunji’s erection, grin spreading across his face, but he didn’t do anything about it. That just pissed Gunji off. Why not try and fuck him, huh? It wasn’t like Kiriwar wasn’t turned on as well, Gunji could see it right in front of him, way too big to ignore. But no, he just kept cleaning Gunji at a slow, and in Gunji’s opinion, boring, pace. Right up until Kiriwar started to scrub viciously at his neck anyway. 

The grin on Kiriwar’s face turned nasty as he dropped the sponge and let his fingers run over the black ink staining Gunji’s neck, almost as if he was contemplating choking him again. “It’s funny, I keep scrubbing and scrubbing and this shit just doesn’t want to come off your neck. Wait, it’s always like that, isn’t it?”

“Ah, fuck off.” In retaliation, Gunji leaned up and sunk his teeth into side of Kiriwar’s neck. Kind of gross, Kiriwar tasted like soap, but the noise Kiriwar made was worth it - sounding far more like enjoyment than a hiss of pain. 

Gunji soon found Kiriwar’s hand tangled in his hair, forcing him to stay in place and keep biting. As he did so, Kiriwar’s hand pushed its way in between their bodies, fondling Gunji’s cock. Gunji yelped at the touch, the pressure Kiriwar applied as he moved down to play with his balls just short of too much.

“Are you ever not horny?”

Gunji responded by thrusting harder against Kiriwar’s hand, encouraging him to keep up the harsh treatment. “You complaining?”

“Not really…” With another rough squeeze to his cock, Gunji found himself abruptly turned around and pushed against the glass. The blunt head of Kiriwar’s cock brushed against his hole, and before he could take a breath it started to force its way inside. It hurt, and it would hurt even more later, but Gunji never really cared about that – he’d long ago discovered he liked the extra edge pain added. Never understood why other people didn’t…

His mouth fell open with a moan as Kiriwar pulled back and slammed into him again. Fuck, the old man’s cock felt good inside him, so big and thick as it forced him open... Not that it wasn’t fun the other way around, especially if they were trembling underneath him, making sweet noises of pain and fear. Sometimes he kind of wished he could do it that way with Kiriwar, but it just wouldn’t be the same. The only way you’d have any chance of making him scream or cry might be if you fucked him with that stupid pipe of his.

Even then, he’d probably just enjoy it.

It was a miracle the shower held up under the continued assault. Kiriwar’s thrusts came hard and fast and Gunji continued to thrust his hips backwards to meet every one of them, leaning all of his weight against the glass. The soap and water still running across their bodies made it hard for Kiriwar to keep a firm grip and his hands roamed all over Gunji, leaving angry red hand marks all over his thighs, his back, and his hips… Hell, it felt like he was being touched everywhere but his cock. With a grumbled complaint, Gunji reached down and started to stroke himself, trying to replicate Kiriwar’s earlier rough treatment of it. His thumb was rubbing over the slit, pressing as hard as he could manage, when white spots started to dance in front of his eyes and he came all over his hand.

He wasn’t sure how long Kiriwar continued to fuck him after that. Gunji kept hold of his softening cock, stroking it half-heartedly until Kiriwar stiffened and let out the usual series of grunts that meant he was about to come. Kiriwar’s hands found their way to Gunji’s neck again, not as hard as before but still enough to leave Gunji gasping as Kiriwar emptied himself inside, before patting Gunji’s shoulder and stumbling out of the shower. A few long breaths later and Gunji had recovered enough to turn back around and finish cleaning off, only for a blast of cold water hit him directly in the face. See? He knew it was a bad idea to let Kiriwar go first!

At least they could say they were clean now. The water turned off and Gunji hopped out of the shower, humming tunelessly to himself. He took a couple of steps then stopped, wincing. “Hey, old man, carry me!”

“Nah. Consider it payback.” 

Kiriwar grabbed Mitsuko and his pile of clothes from where they’d been stashed by the door and left the room, leaving Gunji to very carefully drag himself along to collect his own things.

Shitty old man! One day, Gunji would definitely give him what he deserved. Not that he was entirely complaining about what had just happened.

Still… They were going out on the hunt tomorrow, right? Maybe they’d have to take another shower like this after that as well…


End file.
